


Am I?

by Rodidor



Category: X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men (Movies), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 05:01:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6315802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rodidor/pseuds/Rodidor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Storm has a something that she needs to confirm before the love of her life returns to the mansion again. Then, she needs to figure out how to break it to him. Companion piece to Delicate. Can be read alone. Please read author's note at the beginning</p>
            </blockquote>





	Am I?

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write a story in an hour and see what would come of it. This is somewhat of a companion piece to my other story Delicate. It can stand alone as well. 
> 
> Fair warning, I made Charles a little silly in this.

~~Am I?~~

Storm looked in the mirror and sighed. Her shirt was pulled up over her breasts as she turned her body to right and to the left, running her hands over her still flat stomach. "Am I?" She wondered aloud skimming her fingertips over her skin. There was not point in asking how this could have happened. She and her lover were very active and passionate people. At the rate they were going, this would have happened sooner or later.

Being with child was far from a concern for the weather witch. She and her lover were responsible, accomplished adults. They had been through so much together, and a child would not break them if they had managed to survive through so much together. Plus, the child had arrived at the perfect time. The X-Men were in a mostly peaceful state. Missions were far and few between. Charles' school was flourishing even more than before. Everyone was just…happy.

She still was not sure how he would react when he found out. He already treated her like a delicate woman every now and then--mostly in bed. 

Delicate. 

She hated that word even more than "moist" at this point. Who knew what he would do when he was told she was pregnant? Ororo pulled her shirt back down and crossed her arms over her chest. It was her fault for falling in love with a stubborn man.

Eyeing the clock, she realized that she had a good hour and a half before her classes started. Usually, these mornings would be reserved to doing some hand-to-hand combat training; but with her partner off on a scouting mission for the last week and a half, she'd been taking a break from too much physical activity.

"Breakfast it is then," She muttered before heading down from her room in the attic to the kitchen area. There were a few students milling about the halls. A few seemed to be returning from a group run while others were lounging about the room finishing homework and eating their morning meals.

"Good morning children," Ororo nearly cooed as she opened the refrigerator. "Morning" was her reply from all over the room. She smiled and settled down with her customary bowl of yogurt and granola to begin the day. Only, it was not that simple. The yogurt hit her tongue and her gag reflex activated so quickly she barely made it into the nearest restroom before emptying her stomach.

"That was absolutely vile," the weather witch groaned curling up on the floor. Once she realized that the students probably watched that occur, she groaned even louder and scrunched her eyes closed. It was a fleeting thought, but Storm found herself desperately wishing that he were with her. At this point, she wouldn't care if he called her delicate.

She gathered her strength and stood up slowly, not wanting to dizzy herself. After rinsing her mouth, Storm returned to the kitchen and gave the students and apologetic smile. "Bad yogurt," She lied and prepared tea and toast instead. The entire time, she desperately hoped she could keep the meal down.

"Good morning Ororo," A disgruntled Jean muttered from the doorway. After giving birth to a son, Kyle, the month before, Jean had not been her usual chipper self in the mornings. In fact, she was a downright grump. Motherhood suited her, but trouble sleeping had drained her ability to be cheerful in the mornings.

"Jean, hello," Ororo was distracted. She stirred her tea while staring into the small whirlpool in the glass. "How are you feeling today?" Jean grunted in response and Storm was struck by how unlike her friend it was.

"I'm alright. Feeling a little nauseous. I might have to cancel today's classes," Ororo murmured mostly to herself. She knew that she needed to get into town as soon as possible so that she could purchase a few tests. It was the only way that she would be able to know before Logan got back. She needed to brace herself and prepare. What if he did not react the way she hoped? They had never discussed children. Maybe her confident thoughts from before were misguided. This could all end badly.

"Storm!" Jean snapped her out of her thoughts and the weather witch looked down to see that she was stirring so fervently that the tea was splashing out of her mug. "Oops."

Jean gave her a scrutinizing look and slowly said, "Yeah… I definitely think you should take the day off for today. Try to figure out what's going on." Ororo knew that Jean was tempted to read her mind and immediately thought about riding in an elevator to mask her thoughts. At her friend's glare, she shrugged and thought, You'll know when the time comes. Jean frowned, but continued preparing her breakfast.

"I'll ask Charles to let my students know about the cancellation," Ororo gracefully moved out of the room still holding onto her mug. She pointedly avoided Jean's eyes, and walked towards the professor's office.

Sighing loudly, she knocked on the large wooden door and braced herself. "Come in Ororo," Called the voice from within. After she entered the room, Charles smiled and said, "I believe congratulations are in order. I would like to request that if the child is a male, you consider Xavier as a middle name." His delivery was so sincere that Ororo could not help but laugh.

"Of course professor," She said feeling a little better about the situation. "You understand that I need to take today to make sure that the child in question actually exists." He nodded and reached across the table to hold her hand.

"You've been projecting thoughts about it so frequently these past couple of days. It's a wonder to me that Jean has been so unaware, but Kyle has been keeping her busy," He leaned back in his wheel chair slightly and clasped his hands on top of his desk.

Ororo grimaced. "Jean is definitely on to me after my performance in the kitchen just now. I had to put up a mask to keep her out this morning." She knew that she would not be able to escape her friend's questions later and resigned herself to the onslaught that would come once Jean Grey got determined.

"Well, you better get to a pharmacy and let us know the verdict Ms. Monroe. Your partner should be returning tomorrow morning. He should be the first to know…officially that is. Off you go, and don't forget Xavier for a boy," Charles waved her off kindly and she left his office feeling slightly better than she had prior to talking to him.

With a pep in her step, Ororo walked to the garage determined to find out the verdict.

~~Am I?~~

"Okay, let's see what they say," She muttered walking into her restroom. She had guzzled a good two liters of water on the drive there and back. Three different sticks were sitting on the edge of her sink. The past half an hour had set in her determination to be okay with whatever the results said.

Ororo gasped. There it was on all three tests. That little pink plus sign on all three was all she needed to know.

"Well little one," Storm placed a hand on her stomach. "I guess we'll be talking to daddy tomorrow morning. You'll like him. He smells a little funny sometimes, but that's because he spends so much time working on the cars in the garage. He especially likes the pickup truck I got him for his birthday last year…"

The rest of the day was spent lounging in bed researching all that she could about children. Storm found herself growing more excited and afraid as time went on. She fell asleep with the computer open on a page about the benefits of breastfeeding. Her hands cradled her stomach gently. The warmth that had been gone when he left for his trip seemed to be replenished by another source.

~~Am I?~~

It turns out that Charles was wrong. He arrived far before dawn. In fact, some of the occupants of the mansion were still awake. All the information Charles requested was neatly scribed in a notepad that was now sitting on the office desk. People had a hard time believing he had such nice handwriting, but he had had a lot of practice over the years from living for so long.

Climbing up the stairs to the attic, he was silent. He had a goal in mind and didn't want any of the runts slowing him down. He had not slept next to his woman in over a week, and it was taking its toll on him. Don't I sound domesticated, he thought shaking his head.

He grunted as he slowly opened the door to find her on their bed completely asleep. He smiled and shut the door behind him quietly, before reaching her side. He had every intention of waking her up in the best way possible. It had been a while, and he wanted her.

He slowly pulled the covers aside and ran his hand up her inner thigh. Storm moaned a little and shifted. A trail of kisses was left from her exposed leg to her stomach, when he suddenly stopped and sniffed. His brow furrowed and he sniffed again. And again. She smelled like Storm, and yet different.

"'Ro?" He grumbled as her eyes fluttered open. "Logan?" She moaned and stretched out a little. A smile lit up her groggy face and she leaned up to press her lips against his. Logan let the kiss distract him for a moment before saying, "'Ro, don't take this the wrong way, but ya smell different. It's not an unpleasant smell but I'm worried. Are ya feeling alright?" He ran his fingers through her hair, undoing the braid it was in bit by bit until it framed her like a large halo.

"I'm fine, Logan," Ororo was completely awake at this point. Her nervousness came back full force. "Well, as fine as can be expected at least." At this her lover frowned and his hand entangled with her own as the other cupped her face.

"'Ro, what's going on?" Logan was close to panicking. He had little patience for this kind of stuff and it wouldn't take long for him to start getting worked up. He did not always like saying the words "I love you." In moments like this, it became extremely evident.

Remember, it has to be like ripping off a band-aid, Storm thought and then sighed. She looked into his eyes and squeezed his hand. "Logan, I'm pregnant."

"Oh, that explains the smell," He said without thinking. Then, his eyes went wide. "You're pregnant?! With a baby?" He stood straight up from where he was crouched and stood over the bed at his full height. The sight would have intimidated most but Ororo just grinned.

"No, Logan with a puppy. Yes with a baby what else would I be having?" She joked at his expense. Logan's face slowly broke into a grin and he leaned down to kiss her with all he had. He trailed kisses down to her stomach and nuzzled his face into it, breathing heavily to get the scent of their child in his nose.

"Hey, pup. This is daddy speaking. I can't wait to see ya. Hopefully you're as gorgeous as your mom and as wild as your daddy… Actually on that note please be a lad 'cause I can't deal with trying to keep the rascals off of a girl without probably killing them," Logan deadpanned toward the end of his small speech.

Ororo grinned at him and said, "Watch, now the baby will definitely be a girl." Logan grimaced.

"Actually", the professor's voice boomed in both of their heads, "Charlotte would be a great name for a girl. We could call her Charlie for short."

~~~Fin~~~

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> Disclaimer: I own nothing


End file.
